Ready, Set, Go!
by Lady Lavada
Summary: Mika has crash landed on Earth where S.P.D. finds her. They get more than they bargain for when they find out what all comes with her. Sky X OC
1. The Art of Subconsious Illusion

The faint sound of alarms.

The feeling of being jolted around as I was dimly aware of my surroundings aside from the pod. I had no control over the ship but I could see what was going on, like flashes in my mind.

I wanted to get up and help the systems to avoid those who wished to destroy me. I felt like I was always running, from my birthright, my powers and now those who already destroyed half of what I was running from.

I could see the faces of my now deceased family as they urged me to leave. As the next in line for the throne, I must be protected as they said. I didn't understand why I couldn't stay and help everyone but I was forced into this pod and put in cryostasis for the flight to a planet called Earth.

It was known far and wide for being on the side of good and just ever since Zordon of Eltar set foot upon that planet. My father hoped that there was still good there that would be able and willing to help our planet from being taken over. As long as a pure of heart heir to the throne survived, the power that was in my blood and in my planet would never fall into the hands of evil.

Our planet were among several others in a galactic link of protection from all that is evil and now, as far as I knew, Earth still stood against the barrage with me barreling towards it at the fastest speed we, as a species, could achieve.

I suddenly felt something wrong with the ship I was connected to. I could feel and see, in flashes, that the systems were failing but I could do nothing except exert my mind to help the ship but I felt it was too late.

I was falling, falling down at a gravity speed which meant that I had entered an atmosphere. My body was still asleep in cryostasis but my mind was wide awake. There were an abundant amount of life forms here, which could be good, I'd hoped.

I could feel the free falling sensation overtake the ship and I instantly cast a barrier around the pod that held my body and the last chance my planet has from total destruction.

I felt the cold stab of fear as I could feel the ground coming towards me. As the ship connected to the ground, my last thought was that I'd hoped that I would join my family in the Afterlife and they'd forgive me for failing everyone, like I'd always done.


	2. Beautiful Day

**Third Person**

Today was one of the quiet days for S.P.D. The normal day of training and duties seemed to be almost boring to the cadets As the cadets duties today consisted of scouring the city for any signs of trouble while Commander Cruger was tending to some paperwork at his desk, just as bored as the cadets.

Bridge, the green ranger, had a hold on R.I.C.'s leash and was letting the robotic canine pull him around the park on that sunny day that seemed to hold no signs of trouble today but somewhere in the back of his mind, something was nagging him to be out here today at this particular time.

The other rangers had all inwardly groaned when Bridge was telling them this before they had headed out today because Bridge trying to explain something about something that even he didn't know about was just as enduring as training so Bridge was by himself on this one.

But it didn't last very long because a resounding boom suddenly cut through the air. People, including Bridge, all looked up to the sky expecting thunder but there wasn't a trace of a cloud in the sky but there was a cloud of flame and such falling from the sky.

"Uh, that can't be good?" Bridge scratched his head as R.I.C. started to bark and run towards the fiery mess, dragging Bridge along with him. As they were headed towards the object, Bridge called S.P.D. Base and let them know what interesting thing he'd found now.

_Help me…_

Bridge dropped R.I.C's leash in surprise as he heard that small like female voice in his head. He sprinted in urgency as he was joined by the other cadets, having been briefed on the situation, that and they all wondered what the hell that was.

They finally arrived at the huge crater that thankfully missed the town and was looking down at the fiery mess that it created. The ship, what they could see, was a medium size type with a sharp metallic silver color that had strange purple writing and decorations on it.

There were scorch marks on it like it had been fired upon and now, since collision, there were twisted frames of metal that stuck out in various places.

Urged forward from the voice in his head, Bridge bound forward to where R.I.C. was to see if there was indeed a person in there that needed help, ignoring the calls of the other Rangers. The Rangers gave up trying to get through to him and followed suit but what they discovered was that the ship was bigger on the inside.

"Wow! Now this is something I could live in!" The Pink Ranger, Syd, exclaimed as they looked around for anybody that would need help but the only thing they found was a pod that was frosted over in cryostasis.

The pod looked fine to everyone amongst the flickering wires and demolished ship but Bridge could feel something was wrong from the pod. He took off one of his gloves and waved it around the pod and found that there _was_ a person inside and that person's aura was a fuchsia like color but with more purple.

They checked the controls that was keeping this person alive when R.I.C, in attempt to open and save the person, activated some sort of self destruct on the ship. In a panic, the cadets were about to leave the ship but Bridge stayed behind to help the person in the pod.

Between the combined efforts of the cadets, they all got the pod out and just in time for the ship exploded in a loud mess of fire and charred metal. They all looked at Bridge who seemed to be still looking over the mystery that he'd found.


	3. Human Connect To Human

**Third Person.... still. So um... y'all know that I ownly (ha.. new word... own+only) Mika and all her persona but I don't own PR... right?? Ah.. well I would thank everyone for being patient with my slow uploading process... Theatre college stuff is all over the place so yeah... **

**Love**

**Lavada**

**

* * *

  
**

"So this was in the ship? Nothing else?" Commander Cruger interrogated the Cadets while they were in Dr. Manx's lab. They all agreed except for Bridge who was curiously trying to peer into the pod, his imagination running wild of who or what could be in there.

Dr. Manx sighed frustratingly as she was trying to unlock the pod. The visitor who was in there was slowly becoming a popsicle and if she didn't get it out now, they'd never be able to live again.

Bridge had given up in trying to see through the frosted glass of the pod but instead was trying to use his psychic powers. After waving his hand around and using his mental ability, something suddenly grabbed at his mind.

At first he resisted the pull but discovered that the entity was scared and withdrawn in _her_ own mind that he couldn't help but reach further to see what was wrong.

"Bridge." Dr. Manx noticed that he'd been bent over the pod for more than a few minutes now, a long time for him to stand very stiff and still over it. At the tone of her voice, the other cadets and the Commander took notice of what was unfolding at this moment.

"Cadet Carson." Growled Commander Cruger but he got no response from Bridge, not even a movement. Jack put a hand on his friend's shoulder to shake him to his normal self when Bridge suddenly stood straight up, making everyone jump.

"I'm so scared.. Please, help me….I don't know where I am.." Bridge suddenly said with a glazed look in his eyes.

"Bridge? What's wrong?" Syd tentatively said to him. He repeated his message then crouched down, away from the others.

The others went to help him up when Dr. Manx suddenly stopped them. She checked the stats of the person inside the pod first then made her way over to the pod, scanned the pod then made her way over to Bridge, scanning him as well .

"It seems that Bridge has made a psychic connection with whoever is in there." She analyzed, "Bridge, can you hear me?"

"Bridge? What is a Bridge? Who are you?" He sounded a little less panicky and more focused her.

"Call me Kat… Why are you controlling Bridge right now?" Bridge sniffed and relaxed a little more.

"He has like mind. He is exploring mine while I explore his… Is that bad?"

"Yes, we would like him back now, if you will…."

"NO! Its too dark and too cold….."

"We are working on getting you out of the pod, just trust us and we will get you out." Kat coaxingly said to the possessed Bridge. He nodded and then shuddered as he came back to himself again.

Bridge shook his head and then stumbled against the pod, using it as a prop to keep himself from falling on the floor. He accidentally pushed against a pad that was against the side of the pod.

Lights and sounds started to go off on the pod, making Bridge and everyone else step away from it in alarm. Not one person scolded Bridge this time for they were all holding their breath.

_60 seconds until pre-cryogenic thawing. 240 seconds until awakening. _A voice suddenly boomed. Little clicks and hissings could have been heard in the pod. A nervous silence over came the group as they all anticipated what would happen next. The group all gave Bridge a look that brooked no mercy if whoever came out of there and was not friendly.


End file.
